


Let's Forget That I Was Ever Even Here

by macsabot



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, basically they smoke weed and are cute, so many commas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macsabot/pseuds/macsabot
Summary: "Dennis passed the joint to Mac, laughing lazily around a mouthful of smoke. Mac's smile had been present all night, and it only grew wider at the faint sound of Dennis' laughter. They were sprawled on the couch in Dennis' garage, his parents blissfully uncaring and most likely asleep by this time."





	Let's Forget That I Was Ever Even Here

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "Let's Forget That I Was Ever Even Here" by The Wind and The Wave  
> tumblr @macsabottom  
> first fic in this fandom so uhh I hope someone enjoys it?

Dennis passed the joint to Mac, laughing lazily around a mouthful of smoke. Mac's smile had been present all night, and it only grew wider at the faint sound of Dennis' laughter. They were sprawled on the couch in Dennis' garage, his parents blissfully uncaring and most likely asleep by this time. Charlie himself had fallen asleep in the corner an hour earlier, amazed by how soft the blankets were in Dennis' house and dizzy from huffing a worrying combination of toxic substances.

Their third and final joint now burnt out, Mac and Dennis slumped down further on the couch, Dennis' arm resting loosely across Mac's shoulders.

"I'm cool to crash here, right?" Mac sounds uneasy, startled by the sound of his own voice in the quiet room.

"Of course dude." Dennis smiles, fingers stroking the hem of Mac's t-shirt lightly, pleasantly. He nods towards Charlie's sleeping form as he speaks, as if to say that Mac sleeping here was a given after their friend made the executive decision to fall asleep on Dennis' floor.

Mac relaxed immediately, shoulder unconsciously leaning into Dennis' hand. The smile returns to Mac's face, followed by a laugh, too loud and awkward. The sound echoes in Dennis' ears and jolts a chuckle from his chest. The TV was buzzing in the background, volume too low to produce any distinguishable noise. The hum complemented their sudden bought of laughter, melodious and calming.

"Why're we laughing?" Mac exhales on a stuttering giggle (Mac would be furious if Dennis ever referred to it as a giggle to his face, but that's what it was), cheeks flushed red and smile so wide that Dennis thought his face must be hurting.

"I dunno. You started it."

Dennis breathed an amused sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he heard Mac's laughter reduce itself to the barest of breaths. The sofa shifted for a few seconds, a weight settling onto Dennis' legs.

"Is this okay?"

The nerves were back in Mac's voice, his tone wavering in a way that made Dennis' heart clench. He looked down to find Mac's head resting in his lap, neck straining to make eye contact with his friend.

Dennis responded with a hand in Mac's hair (God, Dennis was getting way too mushy since becoming friends with this guy) and Mac practically melted under his touch, turning his head to face the TV. Mac's skin felt feverishly hot, which was unsurprising considering how flushed his skin was. His hair was softer than it looked, and Dennis soon found himself running his fingers through it lazily.

There was a sense of something looming, an elephant inside the room. It had been inching into Dennis' mind ever since Charlie fell asleep and the room became deafeningly quiet.  
His eyes sting from being open for so long, and he knows in the back of his mind that they're probably bloodshot red.

Mac's breath quickly forms a warm patch just above his knee. It's not entirely pleasant, but Dennis doesn't mind because Mac seems to be comfortable where he is. Some fumbling soon meant that Dennis found a comfortable position for himself, legs outstretched, one arm thrown over Mac's waist and the other resting on his own leg, where his fingers continued to idly stroke Mac's hair.

\---

"Den?"

There's a shuffling against Dennis chest that stirs him awake, distantly aware of Mac's voice murmuring his name.

"Dennis."

A hand taps gently against the side of Dennis' face. His eyes blink open, Mac's face soon coming into focus.

"The hell, man." Dennis swats Mac's hand away. His head is pounding, foggy but for the sharp bite of pain behind his eyes. It's hard to make out his friend's face in the dark, the light from the TV too dim and Dennis' moms' candle burnt out.

"Sorry, dude, I'm just really fucking freezing."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"In there." Dennis gestures vaguely towards the TV stand. Mac climbs off the couch, tired legs tripping up as he makes his way to look for blankets.

"There's uh, there's only one left. I think Charlie took like, four."

The light from the TV shows the sheepish expression on Mac's face as he approaches Dennis, holding the blanket in both hands. He clambers back onto the couch, knees tucked up to his chest, and starts attempting to spread the blanket across the two of them.

Dennis observes the goosebumps on Mac's arms and sighs resolutely. Grabbing the edge of the blanket and tugging it towards himself, Dennis takes control of Mac's unproductive fumbling.

Minutes of awkward manoeuvring later and they are fully situated, the blanket covering both of them to some degree.

Both of Mac's legs are thrown over Dennis' lap, his chest tucked tightly against Dennis' shoulder. Their faces are uncomfortably close; Dennis can feel Mac's rapid breathing on his neck, racing heartbeat pressed against his arm. Mac clears his throat, suppressing a shiver and moving impossibly closer to Dennis.

The added pressure against Dennis’ side makes his eyes flicker open, instantly glancing towards Mac’s face. Their eyes somehow meet immediately in the dark. Dennis’ lungs ache, the intensity of the connection halting his breath. Mac’s cheeks were burning fiercely, and Dennis had not known it was even possible for his friend’s cheeks to get even redder than they had been earlier.

A gulp and an inhale later and their mouths were joined. Dennis recalls moving an inch and being met at full force - Mac was painfully inexperienced, giving too much too fast and tangling his own breath at the severity of the kiss. Resting his hand on the warm skin of Mac’s neck, Dennis calmed the pace, a soft whine escaping Mac’s lips as Dennis guided him.

Mac’s hands clutched Dennis’ shoulders desperately, grasping his shirt and trying to kiss Dennis more thoroughly, blood simmering under the surface. His fingers twisted into the shirt (which was _so_ expensive, but Dennis honestly couldn’t give a shit at this moment) as Dennis’ own hand made its way into Mac’s hair for the second time that night.

Before Mac could continue his progression into Dennis’ lap, a groan emerged from somewhere in the darkened garage.

“S’happening?”

Charlie’s slurred voice was overly loud, efficiently breaking Mac and Dennis out of their haze. Dennis coughed lightly, clearing the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Go back to sleep, Charlie, it’s okay.”

“S’no spiders here.”

“I know, Charlie.”

Mac was hiding a small smile in the side of Dennis’ neck, tugging the blanket up from where it had slipped. Dennis kissed the top of Mac’s head (and seriously, how much more mushy was he going to get?), arm sliding around Mac’s shoulders.

“G’night.” Mac whispered, newly aware of Charlie’s presence.

“Night, Mac.”


End file.
